


Mortification of the Flesh

by Avid Moron (Nevermore9), Nevermore9



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BDSM, Bill Cipher Worship, Bipper, Bleeding, Cilice, Flogging, Forced Ejaculation, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Possession, Prayer, Pyramids, Reverend Dipper, Ritual, Ritual Sex, Sadomasochism, Self-Flagellation, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, faith - Freeform, leather strap, self-punishment, triangles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermore9/pseuds/Avid%20Moron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermore9/pseuds/Nevermore9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper shows just how far the extent of his devotion to Bill reaches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mortification of the Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Cilice- a device used to cause discomfort, worn for religious reasons
> 
> A lot of this scene I sort of borrowed (stole) from the Da Vinci Code

The Reverend, Dipper Pines shut the door tightly behind himself, turning the bolt of the lock, he was in silence now, an undisturbable location. Old wooden floorboards groaned and complained under the heel of the boy's buckle shoes as he shuffled towards the further corner of the thickly darkened room. There, hidden away from all the world, was Dipper's sanctuary, a crystalline pyramid atop a small pedestal, circled by a ring of dimly flickering candles. A backdrop tapestry hung down the wall, red fibers made up the single opened eye at the center of the triangle, surrounded by angry fires.

Dipper stopped and stood, breathing heavily, a hobble in his posture. The pain was twisting its way, like a snake, tightly around his leg. His palms sweat in anticipation. First was The Reverend's clerical collar, his fingers fumbled to strip it off. One by one, Dipper unraveled the buttons of his cassock, then, similarly, undid his shirt underneath. The boy allowed his top layers to hit the floor, baring his scarred chest for only his lord to gaze upon, nude, except for a leather band strapped across his breast, running across his nipples, vising each plate of bone in his torso.

Dipper inhaled deeply, filling his nostrils, expanding his chest. The leather clutch moaned with every inch Dipper breathed in, constricting more and more, hugging him until he might burst. Dipper exhaled, unzipping his black trousers, feeling the release of air, rolling them down his sides along with his undergarment. As his hands stripped himself of coverings, knuckles brushed against icy metal, sending a shiver through Dipper's nerves, opening an old well of agony. Past the cilice, gripping his thigh, Dipper unbuckled his dark colored shoes, stepping out from his bottom layer, leaving the boy stark naked as the day he was born.

The triangular tapestry stared watchfully, assertively, over Dipper's helplessly awed face. The eye beckoned and Dipper was powerless to resist its temptation, he could feel the heat of the fires on his skin, bathing him in sin, purifying him, making him new, tearing him down. The Reverend collapsed to his knees, grovelling. Nails of the cilice punctured around Dipper's right thigh, drawing blood; the leather strap squeezed further life from the weakened child.

"Em emusnoc soahc." Dipper prayed, tracing the lines of a faded triangle carved into his left breast with the tips of his fingernails. The marked flesh was rough to the touch, squeezed dry of any source of pain hidden below the surface.

A foot stamped heavily to ground, making a kneel before its master as a knight before a stone faced queen. Dipper's penis bobbed in front of his pelvis with each burdensome movement, he clutched at his cilice, taught, digging beneath his flesh. Carefully, the boy unfastened the binding of the metal curtain, gasping, biting his lip as he pulled barbs loose from his thigh. Pain seized him with more strength than the wrap now, throttling him with steel fists. Dipper tried to surpress an aching cry.

Switching the places of his legs, Dipper's right knee kissed the mahogany floor, his left exposed to whatever tortures might be inflicted upon it. Heaving sighs puffed out from Dipper's lips as he broke the seal of the band clenching his chest, hard leather thudded to noisy boards, letting the boy's ribs relax, torso muscles settle. Every breath he took was exasperated with strain and relief.

Lifting the cilice in his hand, Dipper stretched out the interlooping chains of silvery metal, it shined, shadows reached for it in the candle light. His eyes locked to the soft purple bruises covering his left thigh, and wheezing in a gulp of apprehension, Dipper swiftly rolled the cilice around his thigh until it was taught, gasping at the excruciating reentry of used holes. Leather moaned as The Reverend sealed the strap of metal to his sore skin, like a belt, dragging against his tender flesh, wrinkling it as if just a patch of him had aged fifty years. It was difficult to hold back his groans of agony, and ecstasy.

Rising, Dipper held himself before Cipher, letting his eyelids shut, he sensed an overwhelming presence fill the space of the room to the brim. He could feel the tingle of dark puppet strings graze his wrists, Bill was guiding him, compelling him forward. The Reverend's fingertips twitched as his hand moved to Dipper's groin, gripping his flaccid penis, lightly. Quivers jolted up and along Dipper's spine, gentle as a feather on the wind. Blood flowed further down, and the boy's metaphorical blade engorged, his grip firmed around his sensitive flesh.

Bill teased to Dipper's ear, his palm sliding gracefully over the length of Dipper's penis, slowly, at first, massaging muscle and tendons. Short, raspy, pants echoed from Dipper's lips, as if the leather belt had been reapplied across his breast, choking life out of his racing heart and lungs. The last three digits of The Reverend's hand cupped Dipper's testes, caressing his scrotum while the ring of thumb and forefinger still kneaded his penis. It was almost enough to send the boy plunging off the edge, his mouth gaped open in shear pleasure. Then, quickly as it arose, heaven left Dipper like a bird taking flight, Bill had gone, the boy's eyes reopened to dart about in a state of confusion, frustration, helplessness.

Horsehair was the first thing to catch Dipper's desperate attention, before the pyramid. In that moment an urge from Bill's cackle sent the child's hand to raise the flogging whip in his unsteady hand. The material of the handle whined under Dipper's strong hold of the thing, he could already feel the burn on his hand. Nevertheless, Dipper worried his devotion was being tested, so, with his erection waning, the strands of horsehair cracked against Dipper's skin, reddening his back. He gave a sharp cry to the empty air, readying his hand again, flailing the whip over his shoulder like throwing salt to ward off the devil, only, Dipper was in service to him. Heat, the same consuming fires shown in the tapestry before him, branded Dipper's shoulder blades, bleeding his meat. Another agonizing wail reached his tongue in response to the flogging.

Floorboards squeaked as Dipper started back on his bare feet, a third terrible strike stinging his skin raw. A fourth beating, spilling more crimson drops of blood in trails to his buttocks, a fifth, Dipper was rocking up on his tiptoes, writhing. Gasping shouts of breath were released with every splitting line of tenderized, burning, flesh. Bill's horrid, blessing of a laugh wolfishly sounded about the sanctum. Dipper's hand snuck back to his groin, penis hardened, having not lost an inch of girth, his eyes fell closed.

Cipher rubbed the acorn tip of The Reverend's sex organ, pumping it with an encouraged vigor, blood similarly siphoning throughout Dipper's veins, feeding his eroticism. Black fingers squeezed and jerked just a few ecstatic moments more, energy coursing like mad, arousal expanding and contracting like a heartbeat to the point of explosion. Dipper climaxed, hitting the crown of the golden pyramid as if into a brick wall. "Bill" briefly touched his lips, in a whisper, as Dipper ejaculated, unloading his bliss, strengthening his chaos. The Reverend collapsed to the mahogany floor, kissing the wood as he prayed to his master, the abysmal shadow of a satisfied triangle casting itself on the wall behind him, mingling with Dipper's own until neither could be told as seperate from the other.


End file.
